(i) Technical Field
A certain aspect of the embodiments discussed herein is related to a semiconductor light receiving element and a device using the same.
(ii) Related Art
Conventionally, there are known a front surface incident type of light receiving element that receives incident light from the front surface thereof, and a back surface incident type of light receiving element that receives incident light from the back surface thereof (see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2006-245606).
The light receiving element and a transimpedance amplifier are connected together. The transimpedance amplifier converts light current output by the light receiving element to a voltage. An impedance mismatch may occur between the light receiving element and the transimpedance amplifier. For the purpose of suppressing such an impedance mismatch, a resistor is provided between the light receiving element and the transimpedance amplifier.